


Triple Threat

by ramblelifeaway



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Teenlock, Unilock, ace Sherlock, idk what else to tag, just general stuff, nonbinary Seb, trans Jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblelifeaway/pseuds/ramblelifeaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a set of mormorlock drabbles that may or may not be connected to each other, depending. They'll span across different settings and aus, which I'll try to remember to note the setting of each Drabble at the beginning. </p><p>The one constant(s) that will stay no matter what the au is: Sherlock will be ace, Jim will be a trans male and demisexual, and Sebastian will be agender, and they'll be in a poly relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first drabble, Jim and Sherlock are 18 while Seb is 19, and they share a flat while attending uni together.

"How long have you been playing that stupid game?"

Sebastian hit pause to glance up at whoever was speaking, having been completely unaware of anyone entering the flat. Eyes landing on Sherlock by the door, they shrugged. "Dunno. Couple hours maybe? How long have you been home?"

"About ten minutes," Sherlock replied, moving to sit by the other. "Good thing I'm not here to murder you. You'd have died before you even noticed someone was here."

The older of the two rolled their eyes and started the game again, eyes trained back on the television. "Good thing no one wants to kill me yet. Where's Jim?"

"Library. He had research to take care of."

"Lame," Sebastian complained, relaxing back in their seat and focusing more on the game. "He'll be there all night."

"Mhm. So...what are you playing?"

\----

Some time later found Jim entering the flat near silently. Although, he could have been as loud as a bomb and it was unlikely his partners would have paid any attention to him. Both teen's minds were occupied with Sebastian's Xbox and whatever game they were wasting braincells on.

Rolling his eyes, the Irish teen made his way behind the sofa, dragging an index finger along the others' throats. "Dead, both of you."

Pausing the game, Sebastian and Sherlock tilted their heads back to greet the newest arrival, each tugging him down for a brief kiss.

"Sebastian, are you corrupting my boyfriend with video games."

"One, he's _our_ boyfriend, and two, he asked to play. I didn't force him or anything. We were getting bored waiting for you." The last sentence came out a bit accusing, arms crossing as the eldest teen kept their gaze on him.

"They're right, I did ask to play. I wanted to see what was so interesting about the games. And you were taking an awful long time," Sherlock added in.

Jim rolled his eyes and climbed over the back of the couch to sit between the two as he spoke. "Excuse me for not wanting fail my essay. Now shut up and hook up the wii so I can kick your asses in Mario Kart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's got the same setting as the last.

Weekends usually found Jim and Sherlock binging on coursework while Sebastian played video games or going to hang out with some of their friends until they were drug back and forced to do their own work.

The eldest teen would grumble and complain, but they always finished before the other two. Mostly because the younger teens had this ongoing competition of who could make their work more perfect.

The competition of theirs almost always resulted in the two barely sleeping, each staying up the whole night to work while offering the other snide comments and teases. The two geniuses would kill themselves with sleep deprivation if it wasn't for Sebastian dragging them, quite literally, to bed when it got too late.

Getting them in the bed was only half the struggle, though. The two would still argue and complain, or just start writing essays verbally so that they were technically still working even while laying down. It was nights like this that their normal sleep arrangements would be ignored and Sebastian would take the middle spot in the bed to keep Jim and Sherlock separate in order to minimize their fighting. It only helped partially, and more than once the eldest teen had to silence the others with a hand on Sherlock's mouth and their lips against Jim's.

There would be more grumbles and huffs of complaints but eventually the two will settle down enough to actually fall asleep. Sebastian always stayed up a little longer then their counterparts to make sure the younger teens were truly asleep before allowing their self to drift off as well.

The following mornings always found two pale hands intertwined atop a dark chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse into their adult lives.

"Dora parney se mujhe aik din dainay ke liye ja rahay hain. Tum James ke sath ghalat kya hai? Tum is terhan gandagi nahi kar satke!"  

There was gibberish being shouted, Sherlock's sleep addled brain informed him. 

Or perhaps he was still dreaming slightly, his mind conjuring weird words. 

"Sebastian Moran did you just curse me out in Urdu?!" 

Or perhaps not. 

The detective groaned, rolling onto his stomach and pulling a pillow over his head. 

It was one of _those_ mornings, then. 

"Mujhe ko ho sakta hai." 

There was a pause before the same voice spoke again, in English this time. 

"Yes." 

The sniper always did slip into their mostly-native tongue when angered, Sherlock mused. 

"Whatever you said, you have no right to talk to me like that!" 

And there was Jim's accent growing thicker as per usual. 

"You could have gotten yourself killed, Boss!" 

More angrily spat Urdu followed, German thrown in here and there, as the sniper's anger took over the part of their brain that reminded them to use an understandable language. 

The criminal was having much the same problem, Irish and Latin mixing into his English that was shouted back. 

Sherlock didn't know why they were fighting and didn't really care, they'd work out on their own as usual, but he did wish they were a little quieter. 

He could imagine them, standing on opposite sides of living room, shouting across the space between, Jim's face painted in anger and annoyance, Seb's in anger and lingering concern. 

 

There was suddenly a heavy silence, one that signaled the end of the fight. 

Sure enough, there was soon the thud of someone's back hitting a wall and a muffled groan that let the detective know leaving the bedroom anytime soon wasn't a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is a bouncer at the club where Sherlock dances and Jim bartends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random headcanon that I thought of and then decided I wanted to see written out so here we are.

"I tried to give him a blowjob once you know. While I was drunk," Jim mused, looking away from the glass he was cleaning to glance at the bouncer near him.

That revelation resulted in a curious hum and arched eyebrow from Sebastian, who was leaning against the bar to take a quick smoke while still surveying the room. "How'd that turn out for you?"

The two had been watching Sherlock finish up his last dance of the night while pretending to look busy at work.

"He politely declined," the bartender answered. "And by politely declined I mean he pushed me away with a foot to the shoulder and then carried me to the bed where I promptly passed out."

Sebastian couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped them. "I bet the next morning was pretty awkward."

"Don't even remind me. He left a pamphlet about asexuals on the bedside table for me 'in case I needed a reminder' never mind the fact that I'm demisexual myself. He banned me from alcohol for a week."

"Must have been pretty hard for you as a bartender."

"Shut up. Anyway, that was like a week before you started working here."

"So what you're saying is all I have to do is buy you a couple shots to get you in bed?"

"Sebastian I will break this glass over your head."

"Tune it down with the foreplay babe."

"Aren't you two suppose to be working?" Sherlock's voice interrupted.

Two heads snapped towards the sound, Jim and Sebastian too absorbed in their conversation to notice the approach of their boyfriend.

"I am working!" They both tried to defend at the same time.

The dancer rolled his eyes. "You were gossiping and flirting. That's not work. There's still an hour til close."

"You know everyone leaves when your last set is over," Sebastian started, reaching to wipe a smudge of glitter from Sherlock's face.

"You're the crowd's favourite. They only come for you," Jim continued, handing the man a glass of water.

"So you have no work left to do. Yeah, yeah, you say the same thing every night," Sherlock concluded, sipping from the water. "But there's two people on the other end of the bar waiting for drinks and a fight's about to start in three, two..."

There was a loud crash, pulling a curse from the bouncer who ran off the go stop the brawl before there was any more damage done while Jim went to fill drink orders and Sherlock took a seat to observe both his partners at work.


End file.
